Dreams Stay Just As Dreams
Dreams Stay Just As Dreams is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first of the game. It is the first that takes place at Historical Cresthill in New Cresthill. Plot Weeks later after moving to Historical Cresthill, Chief Galdwey was still worried about the return of Major Phoenix and the harmful things that he yelled at her in front of the team. Before he could tell the player her story with him, the station received a call from Norbert, Selena told him that if he wants to talk with Xavier, he should call his number. However, his real motive was to inform the team about a murder at Atlantis Aquarium that people thought was a new exhibition and many children were approaching to see. At their arrival, Evan and the player found aquarium mermaid Shelly Golledge shot with a harpoon on the stomach. Priscilla revealed that Shelly was shot underwater while she was preparing to start her turn. They questioned Major of Police Gianluca Calvert, goth fashion designer Elysium Van Porcelaine and, drag queen Ashleigh. Soon after, the team received news there was a fight in the aquarium which would almost destroy a piranhas tank. There, they found aquarium triton Raphael Overbeck punching Norbert on the face. When he was confronted about it, he mentioned that he got mad that the aquarium couldn't guarantee its workers safety and only wanted to channel his rage with someone before the duo suspected photographer Phoebe Leer, Kará Nuclei's former assistant. They also discovered that Ashleigh was discriminated for being a drag queen and was banned to approach the mermaids to show to "avoid creating scandals among visitants", as well as discovering that Major Calvert placed security cameras in strange places such as the aquarium dressing room, justifying his actions as a matter of safety for the city. Then, Rachel Howe came to the station saying that her girlfriend was with Shelly moments before the murder. When Evan asked her why neither she nor her girlfriend mentioned anything before, Rachel replied that Elysium didn't want to make a bad first impression on her future brother-in-law. Elysium revealed that Shelly wanted her to recommend her to Butler Silk since she was the most prestigious model of the fashion empire. Also, Phoebe called Shelly a piranha because she was pretty on the outside, but she was completely hypocritical on the inside, mocking children and elders behind her. Also, Raphael was trying to make the victim quit her job because people preferred to see her act instead of him. Finally, the team arrested Raphael for the crime. Raphael faked surprise when he was confronted, mentioning that he wouldn't rely on murder even if he was jealous of Shelly's fame. However, after the evidence was presented, he revealed that Shelly destroyed all of his dreams. Before she started working at the aquarium, Raphael was dating with the director. When Shelly was hired, their relationship changed to avoid misunderstandings, still, they kept seeing each other after their shifts ended. One day, Raphael's boyfriend confessed between tears that he got drugged and raped by Shelly, not only that, but she was also HIV+. Raphael's world got destroyed in a matter of seconds and the one to blame for it was Shelly. Earlier that day, he hid in the tank where Shelly would start her shift with a harpoon gun. When she touched the water, Raphael shot her and ran out to the dressing room to simulate that he had arrived after the murder. Judge Fraire sentenced him to twenty years in prison. Post-trial, Gianluca wanted to discuss the new guidelines of the New Cresthill Police Department, however, he misplaced them and sent the player and Selena to recover them. After finding them, Chief Galdwey had a bad feeling so she asked Charlotte to analyze the content. She revealed that Calvert was changing everything that Selena did during her time as Chief of Police, being some of the main changes the reduction of Evan from detective to paperwork assistant, the restriction of entry of unauthorized personnel into the police facilities and, above all, the dismissal of Xavier if he maintained his relationship with Norbert. Gianluca mentioned that no member of the police department should scandalize citizens with such a controversial issue as non-heterosexual relations. Given his refusal to reconsider his nonsense, Selena felt terrible informing Xavier that he would have to avoid expressing love with Norbert in public if, and only if, he still agreed to remain the department's weapons expert. Meanwhile, Elysium wanted to prevent Nicholas from having the wrong idea of her because since Rachel found out she had siblings she has tried to interact as much as she can with them, becoming very close to both Nicholas and Matteo. After finding Nicholas' drawing tablet in the pancake house, Elysium thanks to Charlotte discovered that he admired the competitive eater Brandon Argent. After Rogelio located him and passed the coordinates to Elysium, she asked Argent to record a personalized video, a favor he didn't hesitate to do. When she showed it to Nicholas, he was shocked that Elysium knew him so well so to thank her for the gesture, he invited her to go for a coffee so she could tell him how she had met Rachel. With a terrible migraine for what she had done, Selena was still worried about Xavier, who then reassured her since Norbert understood that Gianluca was part of the society that still did not accept that two men could love each other. Just when Gianluca was about to designate the team a new task, Mona came excited with the news that Mitchell's father invited the entire team to see a new exhibition that had been found at the zoo. Summary Victim *'Shelly Golledge' (found shot with a harpoon in an Atlantis Aquarium tank) Murder Weapon *'Harpoon' Killer *'Raphael Overbeck' Suspects :: Gianluca Calvert :: Major of Police Profile: *The suspect takes protein supplements Appearance: *The suspect has a sunburn :: Elysium Van Porcelaine :: Goth Fashion Designer Profile: *The suspect practices scuba diving *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect takes protein supplements Appearance: *The suspect has a sunburn :: Ashleigh :: Drag Queen Profile: *The suspect practices scuba diving *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspects takes protein supplements Appearance: *The suspect wears a purple wig :: Raphael Overbeck :: Aquarium Triton Profile: *The suspect practices scuba diving *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect takes protein supplements Appearance: *The suspect has a sunburn *The suspect wears a purple wig :: Phoebe Leer :: Photographer Profile: *The suspect practices scuba diving *The suspects takes protein supplements Appearance: *The suspect has a sunburn Quasi-Suspects :: Xavier Hara :: Weapons Expert :: Brandon Argent :: Competitive Eater :: Nicholas Brandwein :: Lab Chief Killer's Profile *The killer practices scuba diving *The killer uses insect repellent *The killer takes protein supplements *The killer has a sunburn *The killer wears a purple wig Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Atlantis Aquarium. (Clues: Victim's Body, Harpoon, Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Medal of Honor; New Suspect: Gianluca Calvert) *Ask Gianluca Calvert what he was doing in the crime scene before he knew about the murder. *Investigate Pancake House. (Clues: Dirty Tray, Autograph) *Examine Dirty Tray. (Result: Sea Shell) *Examine Sea Shell. (Result: Sarcastic Inscription; New Suspect: Elysium Van Porcelaine) *Talk to Elysium Van Porcelaine about her encounter with the victim. *Examine Autograph. (Result: Joen Ricci's Signature; New Suspect: Ashleigh) *Speak to Ashleigh about the autograph she gave to the victim. *Examine Harpoon. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses insect repellent) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices scuba diving) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Raphael Overbeck about starting a fight with Norbert for no reason. (Profile updated: Raphael uses insect repellent) *Investigate Aquarium Tank. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Corals) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Makeup Kit) *Examine Makeup Kit. (Result: List of Suggestions; New Suspect: Phoebe Leer) *Ask Phoebe Leer about the victim's attitude with other mermaids. (Profile updated: Phoebe practices scuba diving) *Examine Corals. (Result: Harpoon Gun) *Analyze Harpoon Gun. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes protein supplements) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Torn Paper, Octopus Statue) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ashleigh's Photo) *Speak to Ashleigh about the discrimination she suffered at Atlantis Aquarium. (Profile updated: Ashleigh practices scuba diving and takes protein supplements) *Examine Octopus Statue. (Result: Hidden Camera) *Confront Major Calvert about his excessive security measures around the city. (Profile updated: Gianluca takes protein supplements) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Syrup Fountain. (Clues: Metal Pieces, Batter Bottles, Fire Extinguisher Box) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Skull Necklace) *Ask Elysium Van Porcelaine what happened at her last meeting with Shelly. (Profile updated: Elysium practices scuba diving, uses insect repellent and takes protein supplements) *Examine Batter Bottles. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyze Victim's Diary. (09:00:00) *Confront Phoebe Leer about calling the victim names and making offensive photo edits. (Profiles updated: Phoebe takes proteins supplements, Ashleigh uses insect repellent) *Examine Fire Extinguisher Box. (Result: Trident) *Examine Trident. (Result: Offensive Message) *Question Raphael Overbeck about trying to force Shelly to quit her job. (Profile updated: Raphael practices scuba diving and takes protein supplements) *Investigate Victim's Locker Room. (Clues: Oxygen Tank, Supplements Bottle) *Examine Oxygen Tank. (Result: Latex Piece) *Analyze Latex Piece. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn) *Examine Supplements Bottle. (Result: Purple Threads) *Analyze Purple Threads. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a purple wig) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Like a Box of Chocolates (1/6)! (1 star) Like a Box of Chocolates (1/6) *Discuss the new guidelines of the police department with Major Calvert. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clue: Cleaning Supplies) *Examine Cleaning Supplies. (Result: Strange Contraption) *Examine Strange Contraption. (Result: Gianluca's Guidelines) *Analyze Gianluca's Guidelines. (12:00:00) *Try to reason with Major Calvert about the nonsensical new guidelines. (Reward: Mouth Mask) *Inform Xavier of the "new conditions" to keep his job as weapons expert. *Meet with Elysium Van Porcelaine to help her impress Nicholas. *Investigate Pancake House. (Result: Nicholas' Backpack) *Examine Nicholas' Backpack. (Result: Drawing Tablet) *Analyze Drawing Tablet. (08:00:00) *Ask Brandon Argent if he can record a video for Nicholas. (Reward: Burger) *Surprise Nicholas with his idol's autograph. *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Historical Cresthill